


Time After Time: Seven

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Times of Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Apocalypse Fix-it, But in an A/B/O way, Child Draco Malfoy, Child Harry Potter, Close Andromeda and Narcissa, F/F, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, House-Elves are Great!, In the Veil, Kid Nymphadora Tonks, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Harry Potter, Sad Severus, She's like 14, Tags Are Fun, They're children for Merlin's sake, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Triad 'Verse, at least not yet, but not really, not a sex way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Magic is dying.It's that simple, Magic is dying.With no other choice, Harry and Draco step into the Veil and what is revealed will change everything.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trichromatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492927) by [Scarlet_Gryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon). 



> Alright, so here is the newest work of mine. It and the one that will eventually come next - an SPN/HP Xover titled _Archangel's Heir_ \- were started to combat my unfortunate case of Writer's Stuck (not Writer's Block as I have some ideas but am stuck on how I want to get those ideas out there) on a few of my others. 
> 
> I just wanted to let you all know that I will not be posting often - if at all - during the month of July because I will be doing Camp NaNoWriMo as a way of getting more chapters as well as my Triad 'Verse Big Bang Fic finished. 
> 
> Now a bit of background on this fic.
> 
>   1. This Fic begins in the early part of July, 2030. Harry is just about to turn 50, but because of the way that Magicals age - not including his place as Master of Death - he looks about 40.
>   2. Ginny and Harry did have James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna, but by the time of the start, James Sirius and Lily Luna have both died. James Sirius was killed during his work as Auror in the last years of Magic, and Lily Luna unfortunately caught the Sickness.
>   3. At this point in time there are less than three dozen Magicals still alive in the United Kingdom. 
> 

> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
>  **Edit (05.23.18):** I finally worked up the courage to add the fic that inspired the idea for this series. _Trichromatic_ was one of the first Harry/Neville/Draco fics I'd ever read, and it was fantastic. It gave me the idea to do a fic - which turned into a set of fics - about what would need to be done if Magic simply started dying out. Of course, in Scarlet_Gryphon's fic it is the Wizards who come up with a disease rather than Magic simply saying 'Sucks to be you' but the roots stem from _Trichromatic_. Thanks, Scarlet_Gryphon for being a fantastic writer!

They’d been talking about and making this plan for three months. The remaining Unspeakables, Aurors, Wizengamot members, Medicals and Magicals from all walks of life had spent the last three months talking and arguing about what they were going to do, and finally, last week they’d finished their discussions and come to a decision. 

Magic had started dying out in full a decade ago, after almost a century of being abused by its users. First, it began by the number of Squibs rising and Muggleborns dropping. Then the Magical Creatures and Races – Veela and the like – began reporting decreasing birth rates. And before anyone realized, the Magic in the world had been disappearing from everything else. 

The loss of Magic was first noticeable in new objects or those that didn’t store Magic on their own – so most enchanted objects and new Ward schematics which hadn’t had the time to gain any external power. They began to stop working and failing until eventually they just ceased functioning and couldn’t be replaced. 

Magicals with weaker Cores began to get sick shortly after – fever, chills, refusal of sustenance until eventually they just wasted away – and then they began dropping like flies. At first, Healers had thought that it was a new strain of Dragon Pox or some new disease from the Tropics – the last hosts of the Quidditch World Cup – but eventually that changed once they started doing more rigorous testing on those who held onto life. Concurrently, Wards put up within the past forty years began to fail – layer by layer disappearing until nothing remained. 

Light Magicals went next – getting the same sickness and dying the same way as those who’d passed before them. Unfortunately, a good portion of the Weasley family had been part of the first wave of those ill and Percy had been the first to pass away. At the same time that Light Magicals were dying, the remaining Wards put up within the last one hundred years began to fail, going out layer by layer again but in a shorter amount of time. 

When these talks had started, Dark Magicals were just beginning to lose their magic – the Crabbe and Goyle families being the first to fall – and at the same time Heavy Wards began to drain. 

Now, with only few Magicals left – mostly Magicals with a Gray affinity or a Strong Core – and only the Ancient Wards around Hogwarts, the Ministry, and Gringotts remaining, they have to put their last resort plan into action.  


“‘Mione, ‘Mione. We’ll be fine. Draco and I have been planning for this for months. We are as prepared as we can be,” Harry patted Hermione’s hand lightly as he settled back down next to her hospital bed from where he’d gotten up to get her some water. 

Hermione coughed and took a sip from the glass before she spoke, “If you two are sure…” 

“We’re sure. Bill, Charlie, Georgie, and Susan are coming to see us off.” He raised his wrist to check his watch. “And I really have to be going, it’s almost time.” He stood from his seat, pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, and exited the room. 

He took his time to walk down to the Ministry, taking in everything around him. This may be the last time he’d ever see the buildings or trees or even the few people he recognized as he walked past them again. 

He stepped in through the Unspeakable entrance, pressing his thumb to the new scanner before waiting for the lift to go down. As it counted down the floors he thought back on the past. 

After defeating Voldemort, he’d returned to school and spent the next year catching up so that he could sit for his N.E.W.T. tests. He’d had to stuff almost two years of learning into one and it had only been with the help of both Hermione and Draco that he’d passed all his N.E.W.T.s. 

Upon graduating, he and Ginny had married – though only for the convenience and to get Mrs. Weasley to stop hinting and harping at them – and he had joined the Unspeakables at Director Drakona’s insistence with Draco at his side as his partner. From there, he’d spent the first decade of his time researching many things – the Wards around his relatives’ home, time-turners and how they work, Patroni and their effects on Dementors with a look at how Dementors do what they do, and Magical genetics. Once that first decade had been completed, he and Draco had been given the task of studying the Veil, and it was almost a decade before they figured out that the Veil was a doorway to the Spirit World and that at one point in time, there had been one in each continent. 

Now, they have no choice and he and Draco were about to embark through the Veil. They needed to see if there was some way of changing things, of fixing things. And this was the best idea. 

The bell of the lift dinged and the doors opened. He stepped out and headed to the door he knew would take him to the Veil room. He threw it open and stepped inside. The small group that waited for him surprised him some as he hadn’t expected a few of them. Waiting for him in front of the Veil were five redheads, three blonds, three brunettes, two ravens, and one person whose hair couldn’t decide on its color. William ‘Bill’ Weasley, Charles ‘Charlie’ Weasley, George Weasley, Ginevra ‘Ginny’ Potter-Weasley, and Susanna ‘Susan’ Bones-Corner were the redheads. Draconis ‘Draco’ Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy – Draco and Astoria’s son, and Lunetta ‘Luna’ Lovegood were the blonds. Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were the brunets. Of the ravens were Dean Thomas, and Albus Potter – his and Ginny’s seventeen-year-old son. And the last was Harry’s godson Teddy Lupin-Black, whose hair kept cycling through the color spectrum as he shifted from foot to foot. 

Ginny stepped up to his side and wrapped her arms around him in a hug before she pulled back to look at both Harry and Draco, “Are you two still sure about this?” 

“Yes, Gin. We’ve no other choices. We are the last of Britain’s Wizarding population, unless you want to count the dozen or so people wasting away in Mundane hospitals,” Harry remarked as he settled his arms around her, Teddy, and Albus. 

He hugged the three of them to his chest, breathing them in quietly before he pulled away. He cupped their faces, staring into their eyes for a long moment before he pressed a kiss to their foreheads and whispered, “I love you,” against their skin. 

They soon moved away and he moved to say good-bye to the others who’d come to see them off. Bill and Charlie simply gave him a quick hug and told him how lucky they were to have met him. George wrapped him tightly in his arms and whispered quietly into his ear, “Freddie would have been so proud of you, little brother.” Harry could only make a soft noise before he pulled away to wipe at his eyes. 

Luna and Neville came over next. They each wrapped their arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around their waists. Harry pressed a kiss to Luna’s forehead and whispered quietly so that only she and Neville could hear, “I’m sorry.” 

Luna hummed softly in response before she spoke, “I know.” 

Luna had the unfortunate fate of being a Bound Seer, which meant that she would continue to live until all Magic was gone. Leaving her as the last of the Magicals unless something else killed her before Magic disappeared. 

Harry pulled away from the two of them, and quickly greeted the remaining members of the group: pressing light kisses to the cheeks of Astoria, Daphne, and Susan; hugging Scorpius lightly while quietly warning him against hurting his son who the blond was dating; and finally, clasping arms with Dean who was beginning to get ill and was leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. 

With everyone now addressed, Draco and Harry began to ready themselves. They removed their robes, their practically powerless wands, their D.O.M. ID cards, and the few remaining magical items that were still working that were on their person. With everything set down and away from them, they stepped up to the Veil. 

“Together? Or would you like to go first?” Harry questioned as they stopped before it. 

“Might as well go together,” Draco replied, looking quizzically at the shimmering silver cloth before them. Harry nodded and they took a step closer to the old cloth. 

They each turned back to share one last look with their loved ones before simultaneously they took a deep breath and took the plunge with eyes closed, stepping up and through the cloth, leaving behind the world.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Meeting takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapters that are pretty much finished for everything - only problem is that they are still not finished, hence why I'm posting this today instead of something else...
> 
> -sighs- You guys have two options for what comes next - a massive dump of several chapters on the 29th rather than a single for the next to weeks / or a single for the next to weeks and then guaranteed singles after July... Let me know what you want by next week or I'm just going to go with a dump. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

“Ah, Hartikylus Jamison and Drakonias Lucius, right on time. Come this way, your meeting is about to start,” A chipper voice chirped as they opened their eyes. A young woman with ageless features and carefully curled blonde hair stood before them in a simple white dress with a clipboard in her hands.

“Who are–” Harry stopped at hearing his own voice. He sounded like he was eighteen again! He turned to look at Draco and squeaked in shock at seeing his friend back in the body of his eighteen-year-old self.

“Who am I? My apologies, Christina Marie, Greeter of the Spirit Realm Doors.” She clicked her heels together, bare feet making a soft sound on the tile floor. “And before you ask, you were reset to a time when your magics were most powerful and still pure. Pure being unattached to anyone new, so before you had children or were married. Now. I’m to take you to see your Reapers and the Bosses, they’ve been waiting for you.”

She turned and began walking away, leaving the two teens to look at each other for a quick moment before following after her. She wandered through white halls until she came to a seemingly random silver door. Everything looked the same here. She knocked lightly before opening the door and motioning the two inside.

“Hartikylus and Drakonias are here to see you,” Christina announced before closing the door, leaving the two teens standing before a group of nine women and four men.

“Nice to see you again, Hartikylus.” The speaker was a raven-haired man with ageless features. He and everyone else sitting at the table were dressed all in white, the same as everyone they’d passed by in the halls as well as themselves. The women were in plain sundresses while the men wore long sleeved v-necks and simple pants with no shoes.

“Again?” Harry questioned, tilting his head to the side as he sat down in the left chair in front of the long table.

“Mm, this will be the seventh time we’ve met. But only the third you’ll remember, even if the other two are vague.”

“Seven!”

“Twice before Hogwarts, once during the Chamber incident, once during the Horcrux Hunt, the time during the final battle, and the final was while you were researching Dementors.” The man had been rifling through papers as he spoke and he raised his head from studying them to look at Harry, “Seeing as this will be one you remember in full, I will introduce myself again. I am Rorin Marcus, and I have the unfortunate circumstance to be assigned as your Reaper.”

“Drakonias, we have met only once before when you were a very young child and had gotten sick. I am Jennifer Morgan, and I am your Reaper,” The all-around golden woman sitting next to Rorin explained. “I will introduce the rest. The three ladies at the end on the left are the Fates; the blonde is Cleo, the brunette is Lina, and the final with silver hair is Ariana. The three at the end on the right are the Times; the redhead on the very end is Aenor, the raven-haired man is Berwyn, and the raven-haired woman next to him is Aikaterine. Between myself and the fates are the embodiments of Death and Chaos respectively; the first is Merikh and the second is Seth. Next to the Times, sit Ladies Luck, Magic, and Life; now known as Tylana, Hecate, and Honey respectively.”

“Merry met,” Both teens greeted, folding their hands on the table and dipping their heads shallowly to the Deities before them, as was custom when meeting someone of higher ranking – of which there were few for Harry.

“Now, as to why we’re here,” Rorin started, shuffling through the pages of his clipboard. “To put it simply, your world is dead. Magic is an integral part of the world living and functioning, but due to the actions of Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, and the Ministry for Magic–”

“For Magic?” Harry questioned.

“Ah, that’s right, Cuthbert Richard left much to be desired as a History professor after his death. Let me explain.” Rorin shook his head in amusement before continuing, “The last Magical born into the Windsor family before Princess Charlotte and her cousins Isla, Mia, and Severn was Queen Victoria. However, Queen Anne and her cousin who later became King George I, were the ones to set up the Ministerial Offices as they were the last with magic before her. Queen Anne started the Ministries by appointing advisors for those issues. King George is the one who created the Ministries to take the workload off the shoulders of the Royal Advisors. At the time, they were all labelled Ministries for whatever. However, after the death of Queen Victoria and the apparent magiclessness of the remaining members of the family, the then Minister changed the titles to Minister and Ministry of Magic and cut them off from the mundane world.”

“How did they kill Magic? Or at least, I’m presuming they are the ones that killed Magic,” Draco asked, leaning forward eagerly as he waited for the answer. Both, he and Harry, had spent the last five years trying to figure out where they’d all gone wrong enough to kill Magic.

“It began with the Classifying of Magic by the Ministry. By Classifying and the later banning of Magical Branches, Magic began to die because to be maintained, there must be balance. Some Branches makes sense to limit, like necromancy or the Blackest Arts. However, all Magic must be practiced for there to be Magic,” Hecate picked up, her fists clenched on the table in front of her. She was the personification and Giver of Magic, and so she was weakened with Magic’s Death. “Both Dumbledore and Voldemort continued this by killing off and forcing certain Magic Branches on those around them. Dumbledore did so by making sure that only ‘Light’ Magic was taught at Hogwarts and through meddling where he shouldn’t have. Voldemort did so by killing off prominent families and new blood, and by fracturing the Magical Cores of his followers by holding them under Torture Curses.”

“Is there anything we can do about it?” Harry bit his lip as he too leaned forward.

“Your world is finished, but we could send you to similar one to try and fix it,” Aenor told them, looking through the clipboard in front of the Times. “There are three were you might make a difference. The first is currently running in nineteen-ninety-five; the second is running in nineteen-ninety; and the final is running in nineteen-eighty-seven.”

“What differences could we make in each of those?” Draco asked, his analytical mind racing as he tried to figure it out on his own.

“You would remember everything of the previous timeline with a few updates and notices, first off. But to answer your question,” Berwyn started, folding his hands over the clipboard. “The first world, where Hartikylus is still only fourteen, continues to fall directly with your timeline. The only difference being that Remus Johnathon was in touch with Hartikylus from the time that he was old enough to read. The changing point will be after the third task, the ritual – which Peter Andrew botched the first time – can be used to bring Thomas Marvolo back to rights. Thomas Marvolo is a key part of righting Magic back to balance in all worlds.

“The second, where Drakonias has just turned ten, is similar enough, the difference being that Vernon William died in nineteen-eighty-nine of a heart attack. You can do whatever you need there.

“The final world, event wise nothing has changed. Nothing at all, but there, in a world where you both are only seven and everything else is different, you can get anything and everything done.”

“What do you think, Draco?” Harry asked, already knowing which he wanted to step into.

“As children, we don’t have much control or power… But, going back that far gives us so much more time to plan and get things set up…” Draco replied, talking mostly to himself. “But what would we have to do and how would we have to do it to fix everything? And there’s the question of what makes this world so much different than the one we just left?”

“That would be where we come in,” Jennifer told them, looking through the clipboard in front of her. “We have all those answers and more. Many, many more.”

With those words, the two teenagers settled in to get their answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in time we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took an impromptu vacation on Monday, and got back on Thursday which is why this chapter is late.
> 
> Camp starts soon so this will most likely be the last chapters for a while. Sorry.
> 
> ~Kate-Lee.

Dust raining down on his head and the screeching of a banshee was the first thing that woke Harry from his sleep. He shifted slightly on the thin mattress that was his bed to get into a better position facing the door before he quietly whispered, “Tempus dies” and with a small splash of light the date and time appeared, _8:00 AM, Friday, July 24th, 1987._ He nearly sobbed in happiness that they’d actually succeeded at this and that it wasn’t a dream; that they’d been given this chance to back and fix the things that had killed their world.

He sighed quietly before rolling to his knees and digging in the corner for his socks. He lightly shook them off, gently pushing the spiders away onto the shelf where they could make new webs. He pulled them on quickly before pushing the door to the cupboard open and stepping out. He’d have to wait to send Draco a message but he would do it today.

Before that however, he’d have to get through making breakfast, while listening to the manure that fell from Vernon Dursley’s lips. Then through the little pig’s whining about not getting this or that or whatever had caught his simpleminded fancy lately. Then he’d have to deal with whatever ridiculous list of chores the adult Dursleys put up for him.

This was going to be a very long day.

 

It wouldn’t be until almost dinnertime that Harry would get the chance to send his message. His aunt had taken Dudley with her to the shops and left him to his weeding in the backyard after locking all the doors, so he was stuck outside but alone on the property. Thank all the gods, they were starting to get on his nerves.

He took a deep breath before he whispered under his breath, “Ad Coniungere Drakonias Lucien Malfoy-Black. **I’m here. See you soon.”** He finished with his message and went back to his work, preparing himself for the wait until Draco sent his message in return.

It didn’t take long for Draco to send a message in reply, **“I’ve talked Mother into taking me to see Aunt Andy on your birthday, that will make us the closest. I’ve already talked to the elves, you will have a room here by the time we get you here.”**

**“You are a true blessing, Drake.”**

**“I know.”**

**“Prat.”**

And that was the last communication the two would have until the morning of Harry’s seventh birthday.

> ~TAT~

Harry’s birthday began the same way it did every year; with Vernon yelling about breakfast loud enough to wake up all the animals in the neighborhood, Dudley jumping up and down on the stairs to rain a metric tonne of dust on his head, and Petunia slamming a spoon on the bottom of a pot to add to the wake-up call. Harry had to take deep breaths and count to ten three times just as he walked to the kitchen to keep himself and his magic calm enough that he didn’t set anything on fire or break anything.

He cooked breakfast, silent through the entire process as Vernon took pleasure in degrading James and Lily more than usual. He kept himself calm until all three Dursleys had moved to the front room for some telly. He waited for a long enough moment that they could get settled on the couches in front of the telly before he followed them and stood in the doorway.

At the first move from Vernon to get up and come at him, he released his magic letting it bind them to their seats and silence them. He smirked slightly at the color that Vernon’s face was becoming before beginning to speak the words that would get him out of this place.

“I, Hartikylus Jamison Fontus Procyon Potter-Black, son of Dominus James Henrik Morgan Potter, subnix Sirius Orion Black the Third, and subnix Severus Vestus Prince, call upon Mother Magic and all the beings of Magic to dispel and destroy the fake wards that hold me here while hiding their fall from view by the basis that there is no love for me here, and no blood relation as I am not a child of subnis Lillika Andrea Longbottom nee Evans-Vance. So I say, so mote it be.”

His smirk grew wider and almost evil when he felt the oppressive feeling of sticky sweet magic fall away from the home. He wasn’t finished though, there was still the matter of getting out of this hellhole. So, it was with great pleasure that he spoke the next lines.

“I, Hartikylus Jamison Fontus Procyon Potter-Black, Heir-Apparent to the Archaic and Noble House of Gryffindor, the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter, and the Ancient and Honorable Houses of Prince and Fleamont, send out a call to those of my blood. Those closest are pulled to release me from my prison and return me home to my proper family. So I say, so I call.”

> ~TAT~

In a modest and comfortable house in Oxford, two women gasped and clutched at their chests which startled their children who were conversing quietly over a game of chess.

“Mum?!” Both called, though the boy seemed relieved to see what happened. The girl on the other hand looked like she was about to start hyperventilating.

“I-I’m fine, Dora,” The elder woman assured her daughter as she took a deep breath and rubbed lightly over where something pulled at her chest.

“What’s going on, Mum?” Dora questioned, her hair changing from alarmed red to a calm blonde like her cousin’s.

“Someone has called for a Blood Pull. We’ll have to go to it before it starts getting frantic and painful,” The elder woman, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, explained as she stood from her seat and with a flick of her wand, cleaned everything up and called her handbag from the hall closet.

“Shall we?” The other woman, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, questioned as she held her arms out for the boy, Draco, after collecting their belongings as she wasn’t sure that they would be returning to the Tonks’ Oxford home. It would all depend on who had placed the call.

“Just follow the Pull and let it lead you,” Andromeda reminded before the two women and the two children in their arms disappeared from the sitting room with a sharp crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home. 
> 
> \- From now on Harry will be called Hartikylus or Hart. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my darlings! I'm back! Sort of. 
> 
> Sorry for no posts - there isn't any real excuse, I simply got super engrossed in playing a new PC game (Skyfactory - a mod-pack of Minecraft), and I really wasn't finding my muse... - but I should be falling back into a semi-regular posting schedule. At least until classes start back up in two weeks, because I've got a fuller time table this year so I'm not sure what all I will be able to get done and I kinda need to focus on my TVBB post. 
> 
> On that note, I am in the process of reworking and fixing some things in _Soulmates Are Forever_ as I'm hoping to get _No Matter The Time_ ready to post at some point soon-ish. 
> 
> So again, I am sorry for no posts, but I am sorta back. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Hartikylus spun around when he heard the pops of Apparition, and he disappeared out into the hallway to see who’d ended up answering the call.

“Hart!” A young voice called, and he gave the blond a grin as the older boy wiggled around in his mother’s arms until she let him down.

“Draco!” Hartikylus pushed himself into Draco’s chest, tiny body curled against the older boy’s. He nearly purred when the blond's thin fingers came up to the top of his head and began tugging through his hair.

“Draco?” The boy’s mother questioned, and the two boys pulled away from each other, a sheepish grin crossing their faces.

“My apologies Lady Malfoy, Dame Black, Miss Black.” Hartikylus greeted, tugging unhappily at the giant shirt he wore. “Hartikylus Potter-Black, at your service.” He bowed lowly, arms crossing over his chest and back as he dipped towards the ground.

“Potter-Black?” Nymphadora questioned, looking up at her mother.

“Hartikylus is the son of your cousin Sirius, James Potter, and Severus Snape,” Andromeda answered, her mind running wild.

“Professor Snape has a child‽” Nymphadora nearly shouted.

“This is not the place to speak about this,” Narcissa cut off the answers to her question and looked down at Hartikylus. “If there is anything you want to bring with you, grab it now, and then we’ll return to the Manor.”

Hartikylus nodded before disappearing into the cupboard to get a notebook and several things of Lily’s that he’d found in the attic while cleaning it out that he wanted to give to Neville until his Mima came back. Everything was wrapped up in one of Dudley’s old shirts before being tied up into a bag that he hung from his arm.

“Draco, take yourself, Nymphadora, and Hartikylus back to the manor with your portkey. Your Aunt and I have some discussing to do with Hartikylus’ _guardians_.” The last word was said with such contempt that Hartikylus wondered if Narcissa was about to kill the Dursleys. He really hoped that she wasn’t, Draco was already missing one parent, he didn’t need to have another in Azkaban.

Draco tugged a chain from under his shirt, pulling the necklace off over his head. He held it out so that the others could grasp on, and Hartikylus noticed that it was the Malfoy crest, before Draco spoke the password, “ _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper._ ” The feeling of a hook behind their navels and the three youths disappeared.

 

They reappeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, obvious by the crest laid in the tiles of the floor and the white marble around them. Draco tucked the chain back around his neck and smoothed out his shirt, just in time as two men appeared from the top of the stairs and a side hallway.

The man coming from the hallway was Draco’s Father, Lucius Malfoy. His blond hair was pulled back from his face by a thin metal clip but there were several strands that had escaped and were curled around his angular face. He’d obviously been working in his office as there were ink stains on his hands, and he was holding several letters.

The other man, the one from stairs, was someone that Hartikylus had been hoping but not expecting to see. Severus Snape stood at the head of the stairs, in all his dour and dark glory, but unlike the look that Nymphadora was used to seeing a school, this one was a bit softer and more fitting for a noble-born.

“Pater.” Hartikylus gasped, hands curling into fists at his sides as he fought against running up the stairs and burying himself into his father’s chest.

There were several reasons he fought against it. The last time, in the old timeline, that he’d seen Severus Snape was when the man was Headmaster of Hogwarts – the second time, after Minerva had retired – and his three children had gone to school there. He’d come to care a great deal about the man during that time. And in this timeline, he had memories of the few months that he had with his parents before he was taken away and given to the Dursleys, but he had no idea what had been going on with his father in the years in between.

That was one thing the Deities had refused to comment on. They’d made vague mentions of their family and friends’ missing years but never anything in order or concrete.

And because of this, Hartikylus had no idea whether his father even wanted him.

Severus took the stairs two at a time, and when he made it to the bottom he wrapped his son in his arms and lifted him from the floor. “Oh, Kylus. Kylus, my little fawn.” He cupped the back of Hartikylus’ head as they each broke down.

Hartikylus clung to Severus’ robes, pressing his wet face against the man’s shoulder as he cried for the family that he’d missed out on in both this world and the last. He knew that in all honesty he shouldn’t be crying this much but at the same time, he finally understood that he would be getting the childhood and everything else that he’d missed out on in the last world in this one, _especially_ if they explained what was going on to their parents.

Severus pulled back once he’d gotten control of himself, dipping his head to press a kiss against Hartikylus’ forehead. “I’ve missed you little fawn. Oh, how I’ve missed you,” The man whispered against Hartikylus’ head, cheek resting against the crown.

“Missed you too, Pater.” Hartikylus rubbed his cheek against Severus’ shoulder, scenting his father happily.

The pair jumped at the sound of Apparition and looked up to see Andromeda and Narcissa smoothing out their robes. Narcissa stepped over to Lucius’ side and pressed a light kiss to his cheek before she turned to face Severus and Hartikylus.

“Severus, perhaps you should take Hartikylus up for a bath and some fitting clothes.” She gave Draco a knowing look which made the blond flush in embarrassment at getting caught by his mother preparing for Hartikylus’ arrival.

“I had Lopsy set up the Purple room,” Draco admitted, shuffling his feet slightly.

“Thank you,” Severus told him quietly and reached over to ruffle the blond’s hair, grinning slightly at the unhappy glower on Draco’s face when he was through. He kept Hartikylus in his arms as he headed up the stairs.

“I don’t need you to carry me,” Hartikylus told his father quietly, chin tucked over the man’s shoulder.

“I know, but I don’t think I could put you down,” Severus admitted, lightly rubbing his jaw against Hartikylus’ head.

“I wish Père and Babba were here.” Hartikylus tucked his head against Severus’ neck, plucking lightly at one of the buttons on his father’s robes.

Severus stumbled slightly before giving off a sad strained laugh. “I wish they were too, little fawn.” He pushed open the door to Hartikylus’ room, stepping inside before setting the child down on his feet.

Hartikylus looked around the room in interest, taking in the dark purple coloring of everything in the room. And he did mean everything. The bed linens were a dark charcoal but the blankets and hangings were all a dark royal purple. The curtains and walls were matching patterns of dark purple and black damask. The floors were a dark wood with fluffy royal purple rugs. The other furniture was made of the same dark wood as the floor but there were accents of purple on everything. He quite enjoyed it actually, because after almost a decade of the dark – in both timelines – and then another decade of red and gold, and then some more red and gold when he moved into the Burrow after graduating before almost a half-century of pastel blues, the rich purple and gem tone black were a welcome sight.

He went over to the desk, opening his little bag and setting everything out on the desk. He knew that all the clothes he was currently wearing would be destroyed or used by the elves for bedding, so he easily let the shirt drop to the floor once he was done with it.

Severus looked up at him from where he was knelt next to the bath, fiddling with the taps, when he entered the room. He rose to his feet after making sure that the water was appropriately heated.

“I’ll see what has been left for you, yeah?” Severus questioned, coming to stand next to his son. He had a feeling that the boy wouldn’t need his help with too much. He’d also placed some healing draughts into the water, so he knew that there would be very little he’d have to do to heal the outside of his son, but there could be a dozen things that he’d have to deal with on the inside.

“Thank you, Pater,” was all Severus heard before exited the room, leaving his baby to bathe and get ready for the inquisition that was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


End file.
